1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to receiving support structures and more particularly pertains to a flexible hat storage device for supporting a plurality of hats relative to a vertical support structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of receiving support structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, receiving support structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art receiving support structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,295,588; 5,240,123; 5,137,152; 5,092,472; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 269,486.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a flexible hat storage device for supporting a plurality of hats relative to a vertical support structure which includes a mounting assembly for securing to a wall or a door, and a flexible receiving assembly depending from the mounting assembly for receiving a plurality of hats to be stored.
In these respects, the flexible hat storage device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a plurality of hats relative to a vertical support structure.